Reason Of Love
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: Jessica Philomele, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tak mengerti cinta, diminta oleh kakaknya,Yuni untuk menggantikan dirinya kencan dengan pemuda yang terkenal di sekolahnya,Vayne Aurelius. bagaimana ia akan mengatasi hal ini? Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa cinta ini dimulai. dan itu semua bermula dari sebuah permintaan kecil. (A/N : Vayne/Jess. Please RnR)


**Reason Of Love**

**Oke,kembali bersama Overlord-Lucia!**

**Yak, kembal ke cerita oneshot Vayne/Jess. Yee, author ngaku aja nih pairing paling top di MK (aku ga peduli kalo yang nikah sama Vayne Nikki di endingnya...) author sangat suka pairing ini jujur saja.**

** Oke, dasarnya, nih fanfic AU, dan salah satu hasil kerja yang juga ga jelas asal usulnya. Di sini ceritanya Jess kagak sakit, dan dia punya kakak. Ga jelas,'kan? XD**

**Possible OOC. Tapi yang penting, semoga para readers suka cerita ini. Please RnR! Dan minta maaf untuk segala miss-typo**

**Disclaimer : Mana Khemia bukan punya saya!**

...

...

"Tolong,Jess! Gantikan aku kencan!" pinta Yuni Philomele, kakak dari Jessica Philomele, kepada adiknya yang lebih muda itu. Suasana musim panas yang baru saja mulai berubah menjadi bencana bagi Jess."Kakak jangan bercanda,dong! 'Kan kakak yang ngajak dia. Lagipula kakak sebentar lagi kan mau menikah!" Bantah Jess dengan spontan. "Aku bersalah pada tunanganku,ya?" Tanya Yuni dengan muka yang _sangat_ tidak enak. _"kakakku ini memang orang aneh..."_ pikir Jess.

"Lagipula, aku tidak bisa jadi orang seperti kakak,kan?" bantahnya lagi.

"Tenang...aku menggunakan namamu, dan juga meniru gayamu dalam menulis surat, tenang saja..." balasnya dengan senang.

"Kakak..." Jess tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar hal itu.

"Tenang saja,biar aku yang turun tangan..." senyum bejat terukir di wajahnya.

**BRAAK!**

**BRUKK!**

**KYAAAAA!**

Yah, Jess berubah menjadi perempuan yang amat cantik, berkat kakaknya yang bekerja menjadi stylist model.

"Kak, kau yakin tentang hal ini?" Tanya Jess.

"Sudahlah, kurasa dia satu sekolah denganmu, jadi mungkin kau kenal dia..." balas Yuni.

"..." Jess hanya terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tentukan tempat dan waktu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri..." ia meninggalkan adiknya yang menunggu pria itu sendirian di depan sebuah toko. Tentu saja, Jess hanya bisa menunggu. Dan selama ia menunggu, ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Aku 'kan belum pernah kencan sekalipun! Bagaimana mau mengatasi ini. Aku juga orangnya terlalu polos, dan kadang kikuk..."_ ia hanya mendesah memikirkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok seorang pemuda berambut perak memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Jess terkejut dan langsung berpaling.

"Kau Jessica Philomele,kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, iya...kau, Vayne Aurlius,kan? Panggil saja Jess..." perempuan berambut merah muda itu langsung mengenali sosok pria itu. Bagaimana bisa? Karena Vayne adalah sala satu cowok idaman di sekolahnya, Al-Revis. Banyak perempuan yang pernah menembak dia, tapi semuanya ditolak karena alasan yang sama.

**Bukan tipe gadis kesukaan Vayne**

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Kata Vayne menarik tangan Jess yang mungil. Dan mereka pergi ke sebuah gedung apartemen yang tinggi. Jess hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti pemuda itu karena dia tak tau arah di sekitar situ.

"Kita sudah sampai..." kata Vayne. Jess melihat tempat di sekitar bangunan itu. Tampak sangat indah dengan pemandangan laud di dekat sana. "Waah...indah sekali..." ia terlihat sangat bahagia. "Aku senang kau menyukainya..." Vayne tersenyum. "Oh,ya! Sekalian foto di sini,yuk! Berhubung latar belakangnya bagus!" Jess mengajak. "...boleh juga..." yah, mereka berfoto dan bersengan-senang.

"Eh, ayo ke tempat lain!" Jess berlari menuju tangga, ketika tiba-tiba, ia terpeleset.

**BRUUK!**

"Aduh-aduh..." ia merignis kesakitan.

"Hei..kau tidak apa-apa?" Vayne segera menghampiri Jess.

"Ng...aku tidak apa,kok..." ia tersenyum kecil selagi ia berdiri dengan bantuan Vayne.

"Kau,tahu...aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan perempuan sepertimu..." Vayne tersenyum kecil. "Eh..." muka gadis itu manjadi merah mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Hari sudah sore, ayo cari makan..." katanya mengajak Jess. "Ah,iya..." dan mereka pun pergi.

Saat di jalan, mereka menjumpai seorang pedagang perhiasan. Dan ada sebua gelang yang menarik perhatian keduanya. "Mitosnya, gelang ini dapat mengabulkan 3 permintaan..." kata si penjual. Vayne membeli satu buah, dan memberinya ke Jess. "Eh,k-kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. "sebagai kenag-kengangan...'kan belum tentu kita bisa seperti ini..." kata pemuda itu. "Tapi...kalau permohonannya semua punyaku-" sebelum Jess sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Vayne menyela seakan ia tahu apa yang dia pikrkan.

"Bagaimana kalau satu permohonan buat aku..." tanyanya.

"...Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Oke, ayo makan..." akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama.

Tapi,saat mereka keluar, tiba-tiba...

**ZRAAASH!**

Hujan deras tiba-tiba terjadi. "Waaa!" keduanya panik. Dengan cepat Vayne mengeluarkan payung miliknya. Dan mereka pergi ke tempat yang sepi, sebuah lorong di antara bangunan yang tidak terkena hujan.

"Ah, untung saja aku bawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga..." ia menghela nafas

Memang keduanya tidak terlalu basah...

"Kau tidak apa,kan?" tanya Vayne.

"Eh...i-iya...hanya sedikit basah..." balasnya.

Tiba-tiba Vayne memluk Jess dengan erat. Jess sangat terkejut dengan hal itu. "V-vayne...a-ada apa...?" Tanya Jess dengan muka merah padam. "...A-aku..su-suka...padamu..." katanya dengan muka yang sama merah padamnya.

(Jess' POV)

Mukanya kian mendekat. Aku sudah tahu bahwa ia akna menciumku. Apa boleh buat, kami sudah terlanjur saling jatuh hati. Tak bisa kami tahan lagi. Dengan lembut ia mencium bibirku, aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di benakku.

"_Jika gelang ini memang akan mengabulkan 2 keinginanku, yang pertama adalah...buatlah malam ini sebagai mimpi panjangku..."_ mungkin hanya aku yang berpikir begitu.

Kami terngah berciuman di tengah hujan, di tempat dimana orang lain tak akan menemukan kami. Setelah ia menciumku, ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Vayne,aku juga menyukaimu,tapi..." kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku secara mendadak.

"Ada apa...?" ia bertanya padaku.

"_Sudah cukup. Aku tak bisa berperan sebagai kakak lebih jauh lagi...tak bisa..." _itu yang dikatakan hatiku.

"T-tapi...se-sebenarnya...a-aku..." suaraku terbata-bata.

Vayne hanya menatapku dengan bingung.

"Aku bukan Jessica yang kua cari!" aku langsung berteriak padanya.

"Hah!?" ia terlihat sangat terkejut. "Sebenarnya, aku diminta kakakku untuk menggantikan dia kencan denganmu. Dialah yang mengirim surat-surat itu padamu, dengan menggunakan namaku..." aku menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda itu. Di tengah konversasi kami, hujan perlahan mulai reda. "Jess..." ia berdiam diri di tempat.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja aku..." aku dengan cepan mendorongnya dan lari pulang ke rumah. Untung saja area itu dekat dengan rumah, jadi aku tahu arah jalan pulang. Sepanjang jalan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia. Seluruh pikiranku tertuju padanya. Tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti, aku memgang gelang dengan permata 7 warna yang ia berikan, dan membuat permohonan kedua.

"Permohonan kedua, buatlah aku melupakan segala tentang Vayne...perkataannya, tingkah lakunya, segalanya..." aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung naik ke kamarku dan mengunci diri.

"Jess, ada apa?" tanya kakakku yang mengejar diriku.

"Kak, untuk malam ini saja, biarkan aku sendiri." Aku membalas ucapannya.

Malam penuh bintang, tempat di mana aku menangis sendiri di kamarku selagi memikirkan Vayne yang sekarang entah di mana.

(End of Jess' POV)

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Hari ini kakaknya akan menikah, sementara Jess harus menjaga rumah. Kakaknya mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat indah. Jess hanya berharap suatu saat bisa memakai gaun seperti itu. dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama musim panas,ya..." kakaknya meminta maaf pada adik kecilnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa,kok...daah..." ia melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya yang sudah naik ke mobil dan pergi.

Setelah kakaknya pergi, Jess mulai membuat makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri karena kakaknya kana makan di tempat pesta. Sementara ia memaska, ia memikirkan sesuatu_"Apakah setelah musim panas ini berakhir, apa aku akan melupakan dia? Atau gelang ini hanyalah kebohongan?" pikir Jess. _Saat ia sedang di memikirkan hal itu, ia mendengar sesorang membunyikan bell rumah.

**Ting tong...**

"Aku datang..." ia bergegas ke pintu dan membuka pintunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya. Figur seorang pemuda beramput perak dengan mata biru cobalt yang tak akan ia lupakan.

**Vayne Aurlius**

"V-Vayne!? Sednag ada di sini!?" ia sangat terkejut.

"...Aku sudah memikirkan permohonanku..." katanya tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Jess dan menyentuh gelang itu.

"...Kali ini, aku ingin ke tempat dimana aku melihat laut itu. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu...dengan Jessica Philomele yang sebenarnya..." Katanya dengan tawa kecil dan sebuah rona merah yang menghias wajahnya.

Jess pun ikut merona. "Vayne...aku..." ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebetulnya aku sempat bingung...tapi sudah terlambat...aku...terlanjur jatuh hati padamu..." lanjut Vayne. keduanya saling buang muka untuk sementara.

Dengan begitu mereka pergi ke bangunan itu lagi, melihat pemandangan yang amat indah, dan bersenang-senang. Tiba-tiba, Jess berkata pada pemuda itu.

"Vayne, kau tahu sesuatu?" katanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Hm..?" ia melihat Jess dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa cinta kita di mulai...dan itu karena aku bertemu denganmu..." ia tersenyum lebar pada pemuda itu, dan mereka berpelukan. Dan Vayne hanya tersenyum, keudanya merona dan melihat langit yang sangat indah itu. Dan sekali lagi mereka berciuman.

Memang, semuanya berawal dari permintaan kecil dari kakakknya untuk menggantikan dirinya kencan, ia menemukan sebuah kisah cinta yang amat menakjubkan. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah permintaan, pertemuan, dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta.

**END**

**Oke, author hanya ingin tahu tentang pendapat reader untuk fic ini. Jadi mohon review,ya!  
WOOW! Author sendiri tak bisa bayangkan mengapa Jess harus menggantikan kakaknya kencan! XD**

**Yah, sampai berjumpa lagi di fanfic lainnya!**


End file.
